


Lets Try Something

by Wincestiel_spn_fan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Destiel - Freeform, Fingering, Gay, M/M, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Wincestiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 22:43:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2669138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincestiel_spn_fan/pseuds/Wincestiel_spn_fan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam, Cas, and Dean all get drunk to celebrate another successful hunt. Lots of Whiskey.......a few shots, and their all singing like a canaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lets Try Something

"Another day, another decapitation." Dean mused as he, Sam, and their feathered friend entered the abandoned house they 'borrowed' for the time being. "I say we celebrate."  
Dean headed toward the alcoholically full kitchen he had stocked the evening before, and grabbed everything he could hold in both hands and arms.   
He reentered the room and set the contents in his arms on the pine table that stood bare in the center of the room.  
"Alright boys, drink up."

Lots of Whisky..... a couple more shots later, and they're all singing like canaries. 

Castiel reeled over to the loveseat on the right-hand corner of the living area, where Dean was singing along to Carry On My Wayward Son.   
Cas straddled Deans lap and stared right into the hunters eyes."You are beautiful, you know that?"  
Dean let his head loll back before giving a half-hearted laugh."I may have heard it a few times."  
"I've always liked you Dean, did you know THAT," Cas said, his words slurring at the end.  
The corner of his lips drew up."I like you too, Cas."  
"No Dean, I REALLY like you." The angel nipped at the lobe of his ears."And I want you."  
The eldest Winchester pulled away to look his friend in the face."Are you serious?"  
"As the plague."  
Dean licked his lips and took a long look between Cas' lip and eyes to make that he was sure. Pupils dialated, pulse spiraling out of control, the look of longing seemed as if he was about to lunge at Dean right then and there. Dean didn't need anymore reassurance. He threw himself at Castiel and mashed their lips together.  
They moved on each others faces at a rapid pace. Both a moaning, whimpering mess.  
"What the fuck?" Sam came out of the kitchen and saw Cas sitting in Deans lap, eating each others faces.  
The two jumped apart instantaneously.   
"Sam..er...I...um." Dean stammered, staring down at the ground.  
"And all that without me?"  
Deans head snapped up, "What?"  
Sam kneeled beside his brother and friend. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to slightly chapped ones. Castiel hummed in appreciation.   
To see this display in front of him was hot as hell. Tongues darting into others mouths, sinful noises escaping throats. HOT as hell.  
Sam moved away from Cas and went to his brother. At first Dean refused, but when he melted into Sams touch, everything felt......whole.

 

Cas laid atop Sam, both hands on the bedpost holding himself up. His knees on either side of Sams face, so that Cas cock lightly slid across his lips.  
Dean was behind Castiel, working him open, adding a finger until Cas was ready to take Deans dick in his tight ass.   
Dean teased his rim, poking and rubbing, making Castiel whimper and need.  
"Please, Dean. Please....."  
Dean rubbed his hand up and down Cas' back, trying to relax him for the upcoming intrusion. When Cas was ready enough he sank into Cas with one swift push. The feeling was.....HEAVEN, but he wanted to take it slow for Cas' sake.  
"Dean," Castiel said in between moan,"Im not made of glass. Fuck me."  
"Oh, Cas. I didn't know you had such a dirty mouth," Sam said before he took Cas down whole.  
"Says the one with my dick in their mouth," Cas yelped in surprise.  
Dean pounded into Cas at a punishing pace, stretching him unbearably wide. The harder he pushed into him, the farther down Sams throat Cas went.  
Muffled cries, heavy moans, and greedy gasped, and wet slaps filled the abandon house.  
"Dean.....OH MY G......ahhhh." Cas came in long strings all over Sams face, driblets of come landing in mouth and Sam, ever so graciously, excepted and licked his face clean.  
"Oh, baby. Cas, so good." Dean followed suit in the coming cycle. He emptied himself inside of the angel, his body convulsing.   
Sam was left. He gave his shaft a few hard tugs and watched his brother fall over onto Castiel and pant, still deep inside of him, all hot and sweaty, and-   
Sam painted Cas' chest with his man juice. (Lol)  
They all fell onto their backs and soon dozed off to sleep.

They'll have to do this again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey,hey,hey!! So thought I would try this.  
> Trying something new.


End file.
